


Every breath you take

by Lishilo



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Light Angst, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lishilo/pseuds/Lishilo
Summary: "Я не врал, когда говорил, что любил тебя, но я солгу, если скажу это сейчас..." (с) Уилл Грэм
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Every breath you take

**Author's Note:**

> Chase Holfelder — Every Breath You Take

ㅤ

ㅤㅤ— Я не врал, когда говорил, что любил тебя, но я солгу, если скажу это сейчас...

ㅤㅤУилл говорит и смотрит, смотрит прямо в глаза. Не врет. Говорит искренне. Верит в то, что говорит. Ганнибал с убийственным спокойствием лишь кивает. Принимает к сведению. 

ㅤㅤㅤ Верит? 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤНепонятно. 

ㅤㅤ— Это наша последняя встреча, доктор Лектер. Если вы хотите что-нибудь сказать, самое время сказать это сейчас. 

ㅤㅤПотому что другого шанса не будет. 

ㅤㅤКазалось бы, маски сорваны, и они стоят, обнаженные, пред друг другом, в десяти шагах друг от друга, на деле же — в ста милях, покрытые камуфляжем и грязью, сливаясь с средой. 

ㅤㅤ— Уилл, — и от голоса Ганнибала по телу мурашки. 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤУилл, я не враг вам. 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤУилл, я прощаю вас. 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤУилл, это то, что я хотел для нас. 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤУилл. 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤУ и л л. 

ㅤㅤ— Все в порядке. 

ㅤㅤИ невидимый груз спадает с плеч. 

ㅤㅤЛожное, л о ж н о е чувство облегчения... не приходит к нему на замену. 

ㅤㅤПусть ожидаемо. Пусть. Но Уилл все равно надеялся. 

ㅤㅤ— Прощайте, доктор Лектер. 

ㅤㅤПрощайте. Не "до свидания". Не "до встречи". Прощайте. Это точка. В их отношениях. В жизнях друг друга. 

ㅤㅤПо крайней мере одного из них.   
ㅤㅤㅤㅤ


End file.
